


The Dragons return

by Earako



Category: RWBY
Genre: Can either be shippy or not, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Qrow finally gets a hug, Taiyang comes to yell at his dumb bird, up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earako/pseuds/Earako
Summary: Written before volume 6.Taiyang has finally had enough worrying at home. He hunts down his baby bird and and his girlsHe it not pleased with the state he finds Qrow inThis can either be shippy or not, I left it up for interpretation
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Dragons return

He’s...no, no way. That can’t be right. There’s just no way that he could be here. He must be hallucinating. Yeah, that’s it. He must’ve hit his head one too many times during the battle and now his mind is reverting back to his beacon days-

“Hey idiot, ya just gonna stand there like some sorta damsel or are you going to help me?”

“T-Taiyang?”

“No, the king of Vale- yes it’s me bird brain! Now get up already!”

Still not quite believing, but too tired to care anyway, Qrow hoists himself to his feet, slightly staggering as he got into a fighting stance. Okay Qrow, fight first, ask later, try to ignore the withdrawal symptoms making your vision fade and-

oh.

There goes his vision.

-/-

“Qrow? Qrow! Get up you dumb bird!”

Qrow groans and attempts to shift away from the hand roughly shaking him awake. He feels a smaller set of hands settle onto his forehead.

“Think he’s alright, dad?”

“He’ll be fine girls. This isn’t the first time I had to drag your uncles sorry behind outta danger.”

That voice...

Qrow springs into an upright position, accidentally pushing Ruby off her perch on the couch's armrest. He stares at the familiar mop of blonde, that bandanna, those tattoos-

“T-Tai?”

“Girls. Give us a moment?”

Nodding, his daughters hop off the couch and go to join their friends in the other room. Once they’re out of sight Taiyang stares hard at Qrow.

“.....Tai-”

“Of all the stupid, half-brained, completely dumb things you could have done, fighting a swarm of grimm on the outskirts of the city while drunk takes the whole damn cake-”

“I wasn’t drunk.” Qrow shrinks under Tai’s glare as it intensifies.”

“Didn’t look like it to me.”

“Look, I just...things happened and, I needed a distraction-”

“Oh yeah, waltzing into a grimm infested area is PERFECT for that-”

“I'm sorry, okay?!” Qrow screams, bringing his knees to his chest and curling tightly into a ball. He hears a sigh above him, feels another weight settle on the couch.

Strong arms yank him into a warm embrace, a hand cards through his hair. Instantly Qrow goes boneless. This is the feeling of safety.

“It’s okay now lil bird. I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Like whatcha read? I'm over at Earako on tumblr if you wanna chat!


End file.
